Meet Me Under Moonlight
by Blueberry-Lords
Summary: Among the full moon, two figures creep through the night. Their encounter with each other happens monthly, when the lunar sun shines its brightest. In a grove of trees, they smile to each other and enjoy the warmth they share. Like any other meeting, it is met with moonlight. Twilight! Zelda X Fem!Reader


_Loneliness_. A word used to describe a sort of empty feeling in the hearts of people. Every human being has experienced it at some time in their lives. At least, that's what (Y/N) told herself. The happy couples and families in Hyrlue Castle seemed to say something else entirely. The people were constantly happy, their smiles radiating like the warm sun. It's not as if (Y/N) hated to see this, but she longed for someone at her side.

As long as the Hylian youth could remember, she had been solo. From the earliest moments of childhood, to adulthood, she walked alone about the world. It was a tragic thing, really. To wander with no at your side seemed a rather sad way to live, but she seemed well adjusted to being alone in the great world.

Dully, (Y/N) walked away from the crowded plaza of people enjoying the day. She walked down one of the alleyways, turning corners here and there without a real purpose of going somewhere. For a moment she stopped to analyze her surroundings, not noticing she had wandered out of town. Without much thought, she continued on into Hyrule Field and off to a large tree near the river.

(Y/N)'s back slid against the tree; the smooth bark could be felt under her clothes as she sat under the large, shady plant. For many years, this spot had been a haven of sorts to (Y/N). Whenever she felt the need to rest or escape the heavy thoughts of her mind, she came here to enjoy the sounds of the river and the gorgeous view of the field before them. Sighing deeply, she relaxed and took in the fresh air of the area. For the most part, all was quiet and calm, the silence only broken by the running water near by. Eventually, the river began to lull (Y/N) into a peaceful slumber. As soon as her eyes shut, however, a strangled noise broke the calm atmosphere. Startled by the sudden noise, (Y/N) jumped to her feet and looked about frantically in every direction.

Looking to the southwest, she could see a circling of bird-like monsters flying above something. Curiously, she ran toward the group of beats in the sky, and upon closer inspection, noticed that sound had come from an injured animal. Though (Y/N) had no weapons to combat the enemies, she charged forward and crouched down to cover the small creature. Acting as a shield, the attacks from the monsters were transferred over to (Y/N) for a short moment before she began to lead the beasts away. Sprinting across the grassy plane, the dark-colored monsters chased after the young Hylian until they grew tired of the chase, deserting the distraction and their original prey.

Once (Y/N) made sure the coast was clear, she returned to the injured creature. Now that a closer look was taken, the small organism was recognized to be a primarily white, black spotted cat with striking blue eyes. (Y/N) looked sadly at the small cat, and carefully picked it up. The kitten was still shaking with fear, but began to calm down as its back was gently stroked. Relaxing into the safe embrace of her arms, began to walk off into the distance, heading to her home in Kakariko Village.

By the time (Y/N) had arrived, it was nightfall. The kitten had long since fallen asleep in her arms, purring softly as it was scratched begins the ear. A smile appeared on her face as (Y/N) closed the door with her foot and walked toward their bed. Pulling out an old pillow from under the bed, she placed the small cat onto it and readied herself for bed.

The layout of the one-roomed was rather simple. A bed with a royal blue quilt was placed on the back wall, a small book area with a chair placed a bit farther to the left, while the kitchen area was to the right. It wasn't the biggest space, but it was a comfortable place that (Y/N), and the new guest, could come to. Tiredly, she walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. Quickly, (Y/N) was swept into a sleeping state, small snores leaving her mouth.

As she slept through the calm night, a strange dream played under her eyelids...

»«»«»«»«»«»«

 _By a beautiful, azure lake, a figure sat at the water's edge, making small ripples in the water. Dressed in a flowing white gown, the figure sang a small tune to themselves, the light of the stars and moon giving them a heavenly glow. Slowly the figure turned to face (Y/N), who had been standing off to the side watching. When they faced forward, all their features became clear. A gorgeous woman with hair as golden as wheat, and eyes as blue the sky spoke with a voice so sweet; it sound like bells chiming_.

 _"My young hero, finally, your time has come. I apologize for making you wait so long, but you shall very soon begin your journey. Under the cover of dark, the Gears of Time shall turn and your fate will change. A maiden of stoic face and kind heart will be with you. You shall no longer be alone. You will have a companion of your own for years to come. But a great threat looms, and you will need to fight to save them and your world. Have strength in your heart, dear child of fate, and all shall end well. Your future depends on you..."_  
 _Soon the woman began to disappear, leaving a baffled (Y/N) standing alone ar the water's shore._

»«»«»«»«»«»«

(Y/N) tossed back and forth as she slept, but she was awoken by a strange sound. It was faint but still could be heard. At first it sounded distant, but soon became closer and louder. Begrudgingly, (Y/N) opened her eyes and came face to face with the kitten. It meowed happily as it pawed at her nose. Lightly chuckling, (Y/N) lifted the little one from off of her and set them on the floor. " _I'm rather glad to know you are better, lucky one. It seems like all you needed was some rest."_ The kitten let out a pleasant mewl in response. Smiling to herself, (Y/N) recalled her dream and wondered who the mysterious woman was. More importantly, she wondered who her "companion" was and when they would show up. 'Soon' was a rather vague term, but for now all the young woman could do was wait...

»«»«»«»«»«»«

Meanwhile, a threat was looming over the horizon, and only a certain few knew of it. One happened to be a young woman of great wisdom, who dreaded the fated arrival of a new evil. At this moment, she sat at a desk, pouring over ancient texts and writings, all pointing to some kind of great battle and a brave hero. But who was this hero, she wondered, however, those thougts had to wait for now. There were other things to attend to at this time.

A knock sounded at her door and she turned with a tired sigh to acknowledge it. _"You may enter..."_ , she spoke with a stoic tone. A guard had been the one on the other side. They entered and bowed respectfully to her.  
 _"Forgive me for bothering you, but the time has come, my lady. He has returned."_ A small smile tugged at her lips, and she thanked the guard and dismissed them. Standing from her seat, she left to meet her long awaited visitor...

 _ **Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I spent several hours of late night writing this. It's been a good while since I've written something and I think I did pretty well. Hopefully you enjoy the first part, so stay tuned for part II, which should be here any time now. Thanks for the support. See you later.**_

 _ **~Blueberry_Lords (**_ __ _ **^ω^) ❇**_


End file.
